King
by Ranni-Lou
Summary: G/V Summary inside. ONESHOT. Yaoi/and all the good fangurl stuff.


Author's Note/Summary: So, I've always thought Saiyan monarchy was a 'take if you can' kind of thing. The most powerful fight for rule. Like if they were still around, you bet your ass, Goku'd be King, ya know. So with that said, I've always thought Vegeta was a little preachy about his status(it's why I love him, but still). Throw in some yaoi, and the typical Saiyan heat (XD, yea, we all know what this is),a mouthy prince, and someone whose tired of hearing it.

Pairing: G/V

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Duh.

King.

Anger did not sit well with him. He wasn't an angry guy and could never remember a time where he jumped straight to rage. However the last few weeks it had been building inside him. Collecting into the unbridled wrath he felt in his blood. His life with his wife, Chi-chi, had quickly gotten worse once his fury reached the surface. About a week ago, he'd come home late, aggravated and shaking. His loud wife started her screaming questions and he couldn't hold back his own screams. They were at if for awhile before he finally had enough and threw the kitchen table through their window. Chi-chi quickly packed a bag, said she was going to her dads, and she wanted a break.

A break?

He'd been dead for half their marriage keeping her and everyone else alive, and she wanted a break. This thinking only caused him to lash out more and by the next morning nothing but the shell of his house remained. Whatever, their kids didn't live there and now, neither did he. He lived in the woods, or desert or wherever he felt like it. But even after destroying his house and most of the beautiful landscapes he came across, his rage had not subsided. It had only gotten worse. He could be in the freezing waters of the artic and still be burning, causing the water to turn to steam in contact with his flesh. He was pulling his hair out in frustration. Why won't this agony end?

He slammed his fist into the tree and it explode outward. His throat was raw from hours of screaming and his voice hoarse. Around him, the ruins of some far away forest, marred by his destruction. The ground had imprints of his fist from constant assault, and the trees were frayed and twisted. He was boiling in his skin and had long since abandoned his clothes. Dropping to his knees, he stares forward and realizes he's being watched. He had not noticed them before and he searched for an energy sign, there wasn't one. But he could feel their stares on his body and this sparks another tantrum. He's quickly back on his feet, yelling, taunting the person to come out and face him.

The voice that breaks through his rant is calm, collected and mocking, all at once. "Kakarot."

Goku's eyes become dangerous black slits as he stared at the older man. He swiftly approached the smaller saiyan, hissing his displeasure. "Leave."

"I'm curious," Vegeta said, ignoring him. "As to what you're doing here?"

"I'm in no mood to be ignored Vegeta." Goku sneered, stepping closer. His arms were by his side but his body language was threatening. "I said leave."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Something was wrong, quite wrong, he'd never seen the other saiyan like this. Enraged and demanding, something stirred in Vegeta's stomach. Goku stood before him, naked, sweat glistening his body. The tall man was covered in blood, his own, and Vegeta couldn't help but lick his lips. There was a look in his eyes that Vegeta had only seen in the deepest throws of battle. He wanted blood.

"I have no intention of ignoring you Kakarot." The prince said sternly.

A shiver ran through Goku's body at hearing his saiyan name and a low growl erupted from his throat. "Nor do I need your mockery, judgment or pride."

This pissed the prince off and snapped. He couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. They were wrong, he was wrong. "You don't deserve-" Before he could finish, before he could react, Goku's hands were around his throat. Vegeta's eyes widened and his hands clawed at the ones on his neck. In an instant Goku was super saiyan and seething in Vegeta's face. The prince responded by trying to power up but he was getting weak from the lack of oxygen.

"Deserve? I deserve more than you can imagine." Goku screamed. "You talk about pride and being a prince. Being royalty! Preach it even! But you are nothing compared to me." He was extremely close to Vegeta now, his grip lessening so the prince could choke in a breath. "I am stronger, I am better then you, I am," Goku's voice lowered to an eerie whisper, his breath hot on Vegeta's lips. "Your dominate." The younger man harshly threw Vegeta to the ground and watched with heartless eyes as he gasped for air. Vegeta looked up to the still furious saiyan towering over him. And he glared. This was something, that at one point, became an unspoken fact of their friendship. Never once had the man before him voiced this fact. But maybe Vegeta had pushed too far? Maybe it was just a bad day. He had only come here to find out why Goku's energy was all over the place.

"Get up." Goku commanded.

Slowly, not wanting to completely comply but not wanting to get choked again, he stood. They stared at one another for a long time. Vegeta could see Goku's mind turning but he wasn't relaxing.

"I'm claiming your title."

Vegeta couldn't stop his surprise, had Kakarot just laid claim to a nonexistent throne? He was rightfully heir but without a 'kingdom' he hadn't cared too much. But to have some third class, brain damaged, idiotic, buffoon of a man lay claim to his birthright? That was the heart of this now. After all the years, Goku was finally going to shame him. Give him a reason to say the nasty and rude thing's he says to the younger man.

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter." Goku said then repeated it slowly. "I am claiming your title."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "That's not something you claim."

Goku smirked and fanned his over heated body with his hand. "Then I'll do whatever I have to, to have it. I'm going to prove to you once and for all that I am your King." Goku almost sang the word 'king' grinning form ear to ear.

Now Vegeta was boiling over. He'd never thought Kakarot would challenge him to something so ridiculous. If the younger saiyan wanted to do this, then fine. They'd do this, the saiyan way. He still didn't know what had gotten into the man, but he wasn't going to hand over his right.

"You have to take it from me." Vegeta stepped closer and into Goku's personal space. The energy radiating off the taller man sent a shiver down Vegeta's spine and he inhaled deeply. When he did he could smell the blood and sweat coming off the man. Goku licked his dry lips.

"Ill start the hunt in 30 seconds." Goku stated rubbing a hand down his chest. "Run."

Vegeta glared. "We fight to the death."

Goku clicked his tongue and his head fell to the side. "I'm going to hunt you." He said looking up and down the prince. "Like prey. 30, 29, 28-"

Vegeta took a few more seconds and disappeared. Goku tapped his foot to his counting and at one, he grinned and vanished.

Eight hours.

Eight hours of trying to ambush someone who was so intent on stalking him. He'd crossed the younger man multiple times, and every time there was a fight. Then Goku would smirk and tell him to run again. At first he played into Goku's games but when his arm was broken and Goku didn't seem to be getting tired; he ran. With all the time spent avoiding the saiyan, Vegeta had time to think about what was happening. The prince thought back to when he was watching the man. He was angry, uncontrollable angry. His harpy of a wife couldn't have caused this. It would have happened much sooner. It has to be something saiyan or Vegeta, himself. He raked his memory for any clues to what he'd done that set the man off but couldn't find anything. The prince hadn't seen the man in a few months. So, he thought about Goku's demeanor the last few times they'd seen each other.

Goku appeared happy but distant and annoyed the last time they sparred. The young man had favored close combat rather than his normal distant attacks. And their fight was more personal than normal. Like the movement from sparring was pissing the young saiyan off. His punches seemed to linger on Vegeta's skin. Then like a flash of light, it hit the prince. Hunt, he was being hunted. Now he realized why the man had said it that way. He had no intentions of killing him. But how come Vegeta didn't notice before? It's probably been too long since he's been around a rutting saiyan. Because once he closed his eyes and took a deep inhale through his nose, he could smell it. It was all over him and it made his head fuzzy. He had to leave, and in a panic he started to run. His body was exhausted and the pain from his arm was slowing him down and he knew something was coming.

"I've done some thinking."

Vegeta whirled around and couldn't see him. He stood extremely still and listened, trying not to breath in the heavy scent around him.

"I want to say I'm so sorry for choking you. You weren't what I was mad it. However," There was a brush of a hand on his back and the prince tensed up. "I've decided, I still want you to shut up." Vegeta felt the color drain from his face.

Suddenly two strong arms collapsed around him, crushing his broken arm against his body. Vegeta howled in pain then felt a warm body press along his back.

"We've been through a lot and I know you've tried to enlighten me on saiyan culture so, I'm going to tell you what I've learned. I learned to never let any one best you, to always hold power and strength over the weak." Goku hissed into the princes' ear. "You are not weak. You are my prince. I am your king. And," he paused as if letting everything sink in. The young saiyan flicked his tongue out and licked the shell of Vegeta's ear. "You will never forget that." Then he sank his teeth into the crook of Vegeta's neck, biting and tearing at his flesh. The prince screamed and fought for his release, kicking and trashing around.

"No! Do you know what you have you done?"

Goku dropped him to the ground, grinning as blood trickled down his chin. "I have just claimed you, forcing you into submission." and he again repeated himself. "You are my prince, I am your King and you will never forget that." And just like that, he was gone.

Vegeta sat there on the ground, holding his shattered arm, in complete shock. He stared wide eyed at the empty space where Kakarot had been standing. The fool had just claimed him, re-granted his own title and threatened him. The prince had every right to be furious, but he was only annoyed. Even though Kakarot wasn't raised saiyan, he knew how to read his instincts. The other saiyan hadn't dishonored him, just the opposite. He had given Vegeta more pride in his royal blood.

Kakarot could have claimed King, taken away Vegeta's royal status and completely shamed him. Instead, after calming down he only wanted Vegeta to stop belittling him. Wanted he to stop making those rude comments that he couldn't ignore anymore. He had let Vegeta keep his status. However, he had left the prince, alone in these dense woods. Kakarot should have finished his claim and taken him. But, is wasn't about sex, at least not yet. This was about respect and Vegeta had been given a harsh lesson. The prince picked himself up from the ground and took off into the air, gritting his teeth from the pain in his arm. It was a long flight home, and it just got longer.

A week had passed before Vegeta saw Kakarot again. He was still agitated and overly emotional. The young saiyan had appeared in Bulma's kitchen, seething with rage. After returning home, his ex-wife was curious why his arm was broken, but with her medical magic she fixed him, no questions asked. But now, she stared at the half naked, pissed off saiyan in her kitchen. Bulma looked between them, fork in her mouth, trying not to breathe. The prince took in the sight of a bloodier Kakarot, wearing nothing but shorts and shaking.

"Outside. Now." The saiyan commanded with the point of his hand.

Wordlessly, Vegeta rose to his feet and complied to Bulma's shock. She watched them walk out the back door and vanish.

Goku had his hand fisted in the cotton of Vegeta's shirt when they reappeared in the desert. The air was hot and dry, it instantly made the prince crave water. The taller man swung Vegeta around by his shoulders, and just stared. His face was a tirade of emotions, anger being the only one the prince could register.

"Vegeta," the young saiyan said slowly. "I don't, I can't even begin to apologize for what I did last week. I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been having issues lately and I know I did something that I can't take back." He gritted his teeth and continued. "I shouldn't have bit you."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Look, Kakarot, I'm not torn up about it." He reached up and laid his hand on the tall mans cheek. He was on fire. "You're burning. How long have you been like this?"

Goku nuzzled the hand against his face, inhaling deeply and steeping closer to the prince. His thoughts got fuzzy as he tried to answer the question. "Since last week I guess."

"Stupid," Vegeta shook his head. "Take us some where cool."

Within a moment their surroundings changed. They were now in a cave opening, where an underground spring bubbled up and spilled over the cave edge into a small quarry. It was cool and damp, much better than the desert. Vegeta tried to step back but Goku pulled him close to his chest, nuzzling his neck.

"Hmm," Goku purred. His skin burned against the princes. "'Geta why do you smell so good?"

The small man pried himself from the other and coughed. "You're in heat, fool. You're so pissed off because you can't release." He started to back up, taking his clothes off as he walked to the spring. "We've got to cool you down before you brain boils." The young saiyan followed quickly, removing his own loose pants and took Vegeta's offered hand into the spring.

He immediately sank down into the cold water, hissing in pleasure as it surrounded his body. He sat on a flat rock under the water and Vegeta climbed into his lap. The prince began to run his hands up and down Goku's arms and chest, and with each stroke the heat left his skin. The young man purred in pleasure and brought his hands to the slender waist on top of him.

"Vegeta," He whispered leaning forward and licked the prince's collarbone. His tongue touched over the bite mark as he moved up the deliciously tasty neck. The touch caused Vegeta to shiver and he reached lower into the water.

His hand found what he was looking for. Hard and ready, waiting for it's prince to worship it. Goku gasped lightly when he wrapped his fingers around him and slowly moved.

"Geta, hmm, are you sure?" Goku purred into his ear as his hands moved to cup his prince's ass. "I shouldn't have done what I did, said what I did."

"It was unspoken, you didn't need too. The heat drove you to do it." Vegeta said. "If our race was alive and our planet existed, you would be King. And I, your Prince. I wouldn't let anyone else have that honor." He whispered then kissing the other saiyan passionately. Goku invaded his mouth and after minutes they parted, breathless.

"My prince," Goku smiled and picked Vegeta up out of the water. He set the small man softly down on the rock ledge and began to explode his tone body. Big hands ran down a smooth muscular chest, across tight abs and lower. "I'm going to make you scream my name."

Vegeta blushed and didn't hold back his moan when Goku lowered his head and took him in whole. He fisted his hands into unruly hair as Goku bobbed his head, lightly sucking and nipping. Vegeta used his finger tips to massaged small circles into Goku's scalp and hissed when the young man purred around him. The prince could feel his tongue making small patterns up and down him, briefly stopping to play with the nerves under his head. Then he felt a finger begin to probe him and all Vegeta could do hum his pleasure until that digit found his spot. The prince cried out, scream his King's name over and over as he came.

Goku stood up, licking his lips, his eyes heavy with lust and stared at Vegeta. He ran his hand up a firm thigh to a slender waist and kissed his prince. Vegeta panted, catching his breath, before he stood and turn them around so Goku was sitting. He bent down and nipped his way to his prize. He stared almost bewildered, for a moment, curious if he could return this favor. A light chuckle reached his ears and a hand rested on his head. Onyx eyes met chocolate ones and a soft smile.

"Geta, you don't have to-" But Goku was cut off by the heat around him and found himself purring at the small gagging noises he heard from his prince. So good. So willing to please. He put a small amount of pressure on the head in his hand, groaning when he heard the light choke and felt the back of his princes throat. He felt himself getting close and pulled the head away from him and up to his face. Goku kissed Vegeta and pulled the small body to him. He started to re-explore the beauty before him when two hands pushed him away. He laid back softly, propping himself up on his elbows. Vegeta crawled out of the water and on top off him, straddling Goku.

The taller man gave him a curious look before Vegeta set himself up, giving Goku a devilish grin. The younger Saiyans eyes widened as Vegeta sat down, taken all of him in at once, and he howled out at the sudden tightness. He stared up at his prince, seeing the pain and discomfort. Goku reached up and moved Vegeta's face by his chin to meet his stare.

"Why?" he asked softly, concerned about lack of care taken.

Vegeta didn't respond just started to move. First he rocked his hips back and forth, getting use to the feeling but after a moment he was bouncing up down. His hands were on the strong chest under him, helping steady his movement. Two strong hands were wrapped around his waist, bring him down roughly but each time hitting the spot that made him scream.

Goku's head was thrown back against the rock, his hips thrusting up into the tight body on top of him. He moved one of his hands to his princes mouth and instantly his fingers were being sucked and licked. He moaned out Vegeta's name and in a swift movement rolled them over so he was on top. He looked down to the surprised face staring up at him, and grinned. He pulled strong legs to him, holding them against his chest with on arm as he slammed in and out of his prince. Vegeta's hands were gripping the rock ledge, keeping the resistance so he wouldn't side away. Keeping their friction constant and exhilarating.

Goku's free hand reached down and took Vegeta into his hand and began pumping to his timing. The older man thrashed around under him, panting and moaning Goku's name. The prince opened his eyes, looking up and purred for his lover.

"Cum for me, my King."

That's all he had to be told, one last thrust and they came together screaming each others name. The tall saiyan let the legs dropped and leaned down to tear into the bite mark he'd made before. He lapped at the blood and tenderly licked the wound clean. Goku slid down into the water, and pulled Vegeta in with him. The water felt amazing against their flushed skin and they sat against each other, cooling off and panting.

Goku felt a million times better, his anger had disappeared, his body was tame and he nuzzled the neck of his prince. He was honestly sorry for forcing Vegeta into this situation. He hadn't meant to bring up status, when he knew it didn't matter. But years of hearing it, mixed with the stress of his heat, had caused these dead feelings to revive. He held Vegeta closer to him.

"I'm sorry, my Prince. I never meant to dishonor you." Goku said quietly, looking out over the cave opening.

Vegeta chuckled. "Dishonor? I'm mated to the strongest warrior and last saiyan in the universe. That is not dishonor."

Goku looked down, confused. "But I forced-"

The prince turned and grinned at his lover. "You let your instincts take over. The heat drove you to take what you wanted. You wanted to prove to be you were better, and shut me up. You did just that."

A smiled crossed Goku's face and he beamed before kissing Vegeta.

END.

OK so, I'm sooooo terrible ya'll. Ok I have finished Ch. 13 of There will be more. But I just can't seem to be happy with it, like I'm not doin' something right. Idk. It's the bane of my existence atm. But I have written this, and I've finished a few others. And I promise, TWBM will be completed. I just, ugh, don't know when. Le sigh.


End file.
